A New Dawn
"A New Dawn" is the twenty-first episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary As the SDF-1 goes into exile, the first movie ever made aboard the spaceship is premiered. The consequences are very significant. Synopsis As SDF-1 leaves the Earth for its exile into the dark void, its citizens are preparing for the premiere of the first film ever made aboard SDF-1, titled "Small White Dragon", which features Lynn Minmei and Lynn Kyle. Minmei manages to reserve a seat at the front row for Rick Hunter. Unfortunately much to her dismay, her communication is not properly delivered. Rick does come to the premiere but does not occupy his reserved seat. Not only the people of SDF-1, but also the Zentraedi show great interest in the film. Amongst the people in the premiere, there is an astutely-dressed Miriya Parina. Breetai and Exedore also receive the premiere broadcast aboard their ship. The Zentraedi, however, react dramatically: They take it for being a real military showdown broadcast. Miriya takes Kyle's character for being the pilot she is looking for. Breetai and Exedore take the Kyle's character's "Death Ray" to be an advanced instance of Protoculture weapon. Not only the Zentraedi are distressed by the film. In the middle of the film, where Minmei's character has a little private time with Kyle's, Rick feels an emotional pang and decides to walk out of the theater. Unfortunately for him, a condensed crowd cause him to trip and collide into no other than Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes! While a half-amused half-angry Lisa drags Rick to a private corner to discipline him, a battle alert goes off and SDF-1 commences an unexpected modular transformation long before civilians manage to find shelter. Minmei nearly falls off a recently formed pit but is only saved in time by Kyle. Rick and Lisa, on their way to the base, are trapped inside cubic pits that forms up around them. In Lisa's absence, Sammy assumes her position and initially has trouble coping with her role. Having an indefinite time to wait while having nothing to do, Lisa cannot tolerate silence and engages in conversion which leads to Lisa shedding her tough and confident attitude and exposing her internal feelings and insecurities beneath. They discuss the cause of the premature transformation, Ricks competence as a squadron leader, Max Sterling's capabilities as an ace pilot and their past imprisonment aboard Zentraedi ships. Lisa believes that their enemy is divided into two camps that are in conflict with one another: One that thinks human are made of Protoculture and must not be trifled with, and another that acts in accordance to their warring instinct and attacks aggressively. After shouting for help and receiving no reply but from a robotic vending machine, Rick asks as to why Lisa attended a movie and why she exited exactly when he did. Rick suddenly realizes that perhaps Lisa has been to the movie for the same reason he was: Seeing a loved one. He also realizes that Lisa's premature exit was exactly for the same reason of his own: Seeing her loved one (Kyle) expressing love to another person! Rick's discovery instigates an emotional outpour in both of them but eventually causes both to feel closer to one another. Finally the battle ends and the ship transforms back to normal shape, releasing Rick and Lisa from their predicament. As Rick is about to leave Lisa and hurry for barracks, she takes his hand and asks him for his company for a little while as he returns to the barracks. She reassures him that she will not let the barracks officer reprimand him for his absence on duty! Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Mikuro Kosumosu" (Meaning "Micro Cosmos" in English) that was aired 13 March, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Bill Capizzi as Konda *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Jan Rabson as Bron *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 21 21